


The Luckiest

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thad was looking for talent for the Warblers. Then Blaine happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest

Thad was having a very good, very productive day.

Club money was plentiful, David already had performances for the semester on the calendar, and Wes was calling in one-by-one the host of new students who had signed up for auditions with the Warblers. Several of those students even showed some promise. They were all casual, confident boys, easily welcoming and unashamed, but with their lead singer having graduated this summer, Thad knew that the council was looking for something with a bit more _spark_.

So far, Thad hadn't seen that.

Then Blaine walked in. He was sort of... small. His shoulders were hunched a little with nerves and his fingers tangled in front of waist, fidgeting and clenching while he looked around the room. He was absolutely wild-eyed as his gaze finally rounded toward the council table. _Cute_ , Thad thought idly before looking down at his papers, where Blaine's name was typed above a blank space for his notes.

"Hi," said Wes. "Blaine Anderson?" He smiled when Blaine nodded quickly. Wes gestured for Blaine to begin. "Whenever you're ready."

Blaine nodded again and then shook himself out a few times before taking a two sharp steps forward. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, breathing slow and deep and full. When he looked back toward the council table again, his mouth opened and his gaze was angled slightly upward. His voice rolled out, rich and deep and just a little shaky. Wes sat back in his seat. David looked up from his notes with narrowed eyes. Though they hadn't said anything, Thad could recognize what they're thinking: that Blaine was good and that he might even be good enough to be lead singer if they could help him get over what appeared to be a painful case of stage fright.

When Blaine was done, he fidgeted with his feet— quietly scuffing the toe of his shoe against the hard wood floors — and after Wes thanked him for his performance, Blaine smiled a little. It was a soft smile, pleased and shy and brief in that it hardly lingered as Blaine slipped out the door.

"What do you guys think?" Wes asked. His gaze was stuck at the exit Blaine took.

"He needs some work," David said.

"No more than any other Warbler has ever needed work," Wes countered. "His voice is good. He'll make good competition when we have auditions for our competition solos." David hummed a small affirmative, and together, they looked at Thad. 

Thad tapped his pen against his paper, unaccountably restless. "I like him."

"Yes," Wes agreed and then clapped Thad on the shoulder. "Why don't you speak to him?"

*

So Thad went to speak with him after the auditions were over. Most of the students had scattered, but Blaine had luckily lingered around to speak with some of the regular Warblers. Taking the opportunity to observe him, Thad was just a little surprised to see that his first impression was generous. Blaine was short, yes, but he was so clearly dwarfed by some of the Warblers that it was humorous. He seemed hardly tamable despite that, however, because his voice rang loud and true in the commons area and his laugh arced over the rumbling chuckles of the other singers. There were still elements of the nervous performer from earlier: his hands twisting at his sides and the uncertain wrinkle of his brows.

"Blaine?" Thad called. "May I speak with you?"

Blaine did something then — something so absolutely charming that Thad blinked at its naturalness. He smiled at Thad and then turned back to the Warblers, and while he was smoothing his hand over the buttons of his blazer, Blaine dipped ever so slightly forward and said, "If you'll excuse me," before heading in Thad's direction. It was such a classy move — one that Thad appreciated because he saw it so rarely, especially out of boys in their age group — that he couldn't help but stare and soak in everything that made up Blaine Anderson.

Thad was meant to make small talk. He was meant to find out more about Blaine's interest in the Warblers and his expectations of his time at Dalton before extending the invitation to join. Instead, he abandoned propriety altogether and blurted out, "You're amazing," in this fluttery awful voice that was embarrassing.

Blaine's expression went from abrupt surprise to quiet pleasure. "Thanks," he replied brightly. "I was so nervous, though."

"You really were," Thad told him. "But we liked you a lot."

Here — here was where it changed for Thad, when it added a quiet desire to the steady beat of admiration: Blaine looked up at Thad with these big, open, pleading eyes and his voice, when he finally spoke, is all unbridled hope and longing.

"Really?" he asked. A hesitant smile worked around his mouth.

Thad had seen a lot of guys transfer to Dalton for one reason or another, but never with such obvious need tempered by caution. "Yeah. So I'm wondering, is there a song that..." Thad shrugged a little and couldn't quite make eye contact with the joy slowly spreading through Blaine's expression. "A song that maybe you've always wanted to sing?"

Blaine was quiet for a beat. "Well, there's this one song," he started. "It's not really suitable for an a capella performance, though."

"The Warblers will find a way to do it," Thad assured him because when faced with Blaine's tentative wants, he absolutely wanted to give him him everything. "We'd be happy to have you sing it with us."

"What?" Blaine was obviously startled, but even as his brows were coming together in confusion, unfettered joy spread across his face like a tidal wave. "You're kidding!"

Thad grinned. "I'm not kidding. It's official, if you want it."

"Of course!"

Unexpectedly, Blaine swooped in to hug him, and Thad was stuck with his arms held out awkwardly while Blaine squeezed him around the ribs. It was just a few seconds where they stayed like that — with Blaine's fingers digging into Thad's back and his face pressing hard into the dip of Thad's shoulder — but in those few seconds, Blaine's happiness was infectious.

"Sorry!" Blaine backed off just when Thad was starting to feel comfortable enough to start hugging back. "I just—"

"It's fine." Thad smiled because he couldn't stop. Blaine was practically vibrating with happiness. "Our first meeting is Wednesday evening in the music room on the third floor. I'll see you then?"

"Yes!" Blaine said. "Absolutely!" Then he seemed to reign himself in by placing a hand over his blazer buttons. A slim smile stayed on his lips, however. "Until Wednesday then."

"Until then," Thad agreed and watched as Blaine turned and walked away.

He would think the excitable boy had been completely tucked away, but just as Blaine got to the end of the hallway, his step took on a little hop to it. Thad tilted his head to the side, helpless to stop his smile when he saw Blaine splay his hands to either side and spin in the archway, a cheerful little tune slipping through the air just loud enough for Thad to make out the words.

_Now I see it every day. I know that I am... I am the luckiest._


End file.
